1. Field
Embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices, are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wirings for connecting these elements is formed.